Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/4 July 2017
06:28 i am fine you? 06:28 Great thanks 06:33 gello 06:33 Time is going by 06:34 So much faster than I..' 06:34 ? 06:34 I'm just singing. 06:35 oh 06:36 Hi 06:36 ikr 06:36 gello 06:36 Ingsoc here :p 06:37 It was a sad song of Nickelback. 06:37 Happy Independence Day 06:37 Maybe. 06:38 wb 06:39 celebrate it or the bunny gets it 06:39 (jk) 06:39 Neither do I 06:39 I'm Russian who lives in Denmark. 06:39 i am also not celebrating it 06:39 In Britain, 4th July is a time to count our losses 06:39 jokes 06:39 (anyone noticed the refrence I did?) 06:39 xd 06:39 Danish don't have Independence Day 06:40 here we also have independence day but its on a diffrent date 06:40 Russians celebrate it on 12th of June. 06:42 How did DLC for Customs attract me? 06:42 I dunno. 06:42 xd 06:42 I 06:42 wrong button 06:43 I'm DLC-addicted now. 06:44 I want to make more and more DLCs for Customs. 06:44 then go on and do it 06:45 I've done one today. 06:46 And I am gonna add one more. 06:46 cool 06:46 To the same game. 06:46 Classic Pirates. 06:46 The first was about past career of Governor Broadside. 06:54 Oh, hey. 06:54 I have an idea for a new comic. 06:56 cool 07:00 It is about brother of The Emperor Shiva I. 07:00 General Admiral Paul. 07:00 k 07:03 He is tasked to discover new lands near the Hermitian Empire, so he and his fleet depart on a serious journey. 07:03 Sounds interesting 07:04 However, during a calm day, fleet strangely gets into the huge storm. 07:04 sounds interesting 07:04 Fleet is almost destroyed, only Paul's flagship remains alive. 07:05 Btw, his flagship is Queen Anne's Revenge. 07:08 Paul is somehow thrown overboard and after a few hours he awakes in the Ship Graveyard. 07:10 A super hero Soul-Eater appears and informs that his flagship and the crew there are safe. He also explains that his fleet was attacked by kraken. 07:11 Soul-Eater leads Queen Anne's Revenge back to the emperor, while Paul decides to fight a kraken. 07:12 A bit later Soul-Eater appears to help Paul and they both defeat that monster. 07:12 That's all. 07:13 The LEGO pirates looks good 07:14 What do you mean? 07:16 You mean my DLC? 07:16 The game as a whole 07:17 Ah, thanks. 07:21 So, has anyone noticed any problems on the wiki? 07:21 except the header no 07:22 great 07:23 My work experience this week combined with general business has prevented me from being too active recently 07:23 k 07:29 Browser crashed 07:31 I read earlier that North Korea tested an ICBM and it worked 07:35 i dont see the point in killing 07:35 and in war 07:36 There is no point in what NK does, but sometimes war and killing is necessary 07:37 i still dont see the point with killing to make someone suffer 07:37 If you are the army and someone is a grave threat to the lives of people in your country, is it not necessary to remove the threat? 07:38 Oh well, KJU is just thick 07:38 Gtg 07:38 Bye 07:38 Bye 07:38 depend the threat and if there are other ways to prevent it 07:38 bye 07:39 Have you seen the video Trump posted? 07:39 no 07:39 I'll try and find it 07:39 I had better warn you, this is not a joke 07:40 what is that about? 07:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAdGPddeW4 07:41 it says it doesnt exist 07:41 It's a shame. CNN is often a very good new station 07:42 But i'm watching it now 07:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAdGPddeW40 07:42 That's why 07:42 i saw a video there Trump is punching vince having a logo photoshoped to his face 07:42 what's that about 07:42 ? 07:42 The video 07:42 yes the video what the video is about? 07:43 i am doing homeworks right now so I better read instead of watchign 07:43 DT posted an old WWE video where he participates, except in this one the guy he beats up has a CNN logo over his face 07:43 oh so yeah I watched that 07:43 it was on TV 07:44 Now CNN are usually good, but the media has posted a lot of rubbish about him because they don't like him 07:44 You can't just make up things because you don't like someone 07:45 Saying about how allegedly he grabbed his daughter by the, you know 07:47 However, it is not only CNN 07:49 Hello there 07:49 Hi 07:49 gello 07:49 Nice avatar 07:49 CNN is fake news 07:49 Thx 07:49 We were just discussing the video of Trump beating up CNN 07:50 Its hillarious 07:50 I think CNN are often quite good (or they were when I watched some of their election coverage last year) but Trump was provoced 07:50 You can't make crap up about someone because you don't like them, the sooner the media learn this the better 07:50 Yu 07:51 MSNBC is utter crap... 07:51 and propoganda 07:51 People saying he grabbed his daughter, you know where. It's utter crap 07:52 People should respect him in the fact that he has respected freedom of press and not ordered raids on press organisations for it 07:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrNrleD2ZFs This is hillarious... 07:55 (laugh) 07:55 Donald Trump as Daft Punk... 07:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLNy6T3KkEc 07:58 oh wow 07:58 Funny or wha? 07:58 yes 07:58 *what? 07:59 (laugh) 07:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWf7gPHx7Xg 07:59 Not Justin Beiber 07:59 I like my ears when they work, Revan 08:00 Lol 08:00 Niether jacob Sartorious 2017 07 04